The Red Head with Attitude
by colormaster
Summary: A new girl enters Byakuya's life. She's got attitude and tons of it. Can Byakuya survive? Can he find her soft side? Can he recover from the loss of his Lieutenant... AGAIN? Will the new girl end up destroying everything? M: for language and lemon scene.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Head with Attitude

A Byakuya love story

Ch.1

Background info:

Renji Abarai dies during the War with Aizen (near the end of it). Ichigo and others however finally defeat Aizen and his minions.

Ps: I don't know if Renji really did die or not. I haven't gotten that far in the Anime.

13 years after the end of the War with Aizen.

A tall girl walked into Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's office, she looked down at the Lieutenant and said, "I'm the new 5th seated officer of the 6th division."

"WHAT? Didn't you just graduate from the Academy?"

"Yes, then some guy grabbed my butt and so I stabbed him. He told me he was the Fifth seat in the sixth division and I said it was my lucky day. I'm the newest recruit for the sixth division. He got mad, we fought, and I kicked his sorry rear end into dust. The end. Got a problem?"

"This isn't the eleventh division. That's not how things work around here."

"SUZUKI," the Captain's voice called. (ps: I made that up.)

"Captain the new recruit is here. She claims the fifth seat."

"And why is tha…Renji?"

"Who's Renji? The name's Ren. Not Renji. Got it."

"Who are you," Byakuya asked confused. This girl looked exactly like his old lieutenant, except there was a different tattoo on her forehead. It was the number 13. (Oh and the fact that she's a girl!)

"Told ya the name's Ren. I just graduated from the Academy and got my zanpakuto. The head dude sent me here. Then some loser grabbed my butt and so I kicked him into dust. Can we move on now?"

"Man this girl has an attitude problem," Byakuya thought to himself. "Fine Ren you are the new fifth seat. You will help the lieutenant when and if he needs it. That is all go find an empty room in the barracks," Byakuya said in his now all too familiar voice of indifference. He watched as the girl left the office and headed toward the barracks. Who was she? Where had she come from? What was with that attitude? He turned to his Lieutenant of the last 13 years after Renji Abarai's death. "Make sure she stays out of trouble for the next few weeks."

"Yes Captain."

"I can't afford to be distracted at the moment. Keep her in check especially that attitude. It has to go."

"Yes Captain."

The last few years have been rough. Rukia and that orange haired kid were in a relationship. She claims it is love. Ha. Byakuya hated the fact that Rukia and him were together as friends but a relationship was out of the question. He would have preferred that she had a relationship with Renji. But he died and that hit all of them really hard. Now this lookalike was here. What did it mean? How did this happen? And why was he attracted to her? Was it the fact that she looked so much like his old Lieutenant? Or was it that awful attitude of hers that grated against his insides?

Later at his house in his room he returned to thinking about the new recruit. Should he get to know her? Should he find out if she is Renji reincarnated?

What was he thinking? He was one of the most feared Soul Reapers in the Seireitei. He was the head of the Kuchiki Clan. He was the Captain of the sixth division. He was the king of controlling one's emotions and expressions. He had no business thinking of the little red head with the huge attitude.

Ren walked into the captain's office and dropped the stack of papers on the captain's desk. He turned to her from his distracted window watching.

"You didn't have to slam them down on the desk, ya know?"

"Screw you."

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

"SCREW YOU," Ren growled at her captain. Those blasted drunks had woke her up at two this morning and she wasn't in the mood for his 'I'm a noble and you need to bow to my every wish' attitude.

He rose to his feet, placed his hand on his desk, leaned over and said, "Want to say that again?"

"You bet. Screw you, you stuck up jackass."

"I'm a stuck up jackass? Then what does that make you?"

"Me? I'm about to shove your zanpakuto so far up your ass you won't be able to find it for centuries."

"Do it." Ren reached for his sword, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her over his desk. He kept pulling until she was pressed to his chest. "You will have to try harder than that if you're going to shove my sword up my ass." Ren growled and pushed him away from her while pulling out her zanpakuto. "You wanna fight? I'm in a bad mood so be prepared to die." She smirked.

"If you think you're in a bad mood wait till you have a taste of my zanpakuto." Suddenly someone walked in on them.

"Captain Kuchiki… um… what's going on here," Captain Kyōraku asked. "Are you two having a lover's spat?" He smiled at the Ren and Byakuya who both still had their zanpakuto unsheathed.

"Captain Kyoraku? What can I do for you," Byakuya asked putting away his sword as Ren took several steps back her sword still out. "You are dismissed Ren." Ren looked at him and sneered but didn't make a move to leave. "Ren you are dismissed. Now get out," Byakuya growled. Ren put away her sword and sighed.

"I'm going. I'm going." She sighed again. Why couldn't she be left alone to beat the snot out of this guy?

"What's her problem," Captain Kyoraku asked as Ren left.

"I have no clue. She came in here pissed called me a stuck up jackass. She's crazy that's for sure."

"Don't be so hard on her. I heard she had it rough the last few years before she came to the academy."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't know really. I heard one of the academy students talking about it right before her graduation."

"Huuumm."


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Head with Attitude

Ch.2

"The nerve of that lousy noble. GRRRRRRRRR! That… that ugh! Why should I care? He's not that cute. He's barely tolerable. I hate him. I hate this place… but where else can I go?" Ren thought frustrated. She hadn't slept well then he had the nerve to challenge her. How she wanted to ram that sword up his ass. She would enjoy that, she really would. "Why are guys such jerks?"

"Probably because we are just as messed up as you," Suzuki answered. Ren had not realized that she had spoken the words aloud as she paced the lieutenant's office.

"My apologies Suzuki. I did not mean you."

"Of course not. But don't let the captain hear you."

"Why should care if that jackass hears me?"

"Because he can get you into more trouble that you can handle."

"I don't know about that." She smirked.

"Yes you are enough trouble on your own. We don't need the captain to add his two cents worth."

"I'm more trouble than you can handle… when I want to be."

"Which is every day all day long."

"No it's not."

"Then prove it. Go one whole day without getting into trouble for fighting, yelling at the captain…"

"Alright, alright I get it. I'll be on my best behavior starting tomorrow morning when I wake up. For now I'm gonna go pummel some unseated losers into a pulp."

"Don't pummel them to a pulp. We need them to do their work."

"You're no fun." Ren walked out of the office then turned and walked towards the training area for the sixth division.

When she got there a couple of unseated losers were slacking off. She reached for her zanpakuto and pulled it out. She walked over quietly and placed the blade against the man's throat.

"Should I get the Captain or do you wish to deal with me? You'll find I'm in a foul mood and would enjoy ripping you limb from limb. So which is it?"

"We're sorry Ren-san. We'll get back to work. No need to involve the Captain," they said as the scurried back to their chores.

"Who are you more afraid of, me or the Captain?," she shouted at them.

"Both of you," one of them said.

"Both of us? Hummmm I like the sound of that. Would one of you who is less scared of me spare with me? I promise to go easy on you."

One man raised his hand and said, "I will if you are serious about going easy on me."

"I made a promise. I never and I mean NEVER break a promise." She didn't break her promise however the man was breathing hard afterwards. "You're not bad, but I'm better."

"No Doubt. You could be as strong as The Captain. We know you are just as scary. Thanks for not pummeling us… me."

"No problem. I just needed a workout. However it was to vent too. Also if you change your grip just a tad you could improve that swing of yours." She showed him the change he needed to make.

"Thanks." The man smiled. "You're not so bad after all, but you're still scary and strong."

"Yeah you better remember that too. Later." She walked back to her room in the barracks. It was now time for dinner and she made something to eat. Then she went to sleep thinking that she could get used to being nice to some people but not all people.


End file.
